Temi Valière
Pre-Transformation Quotes: ''Oh hello are you new in this forest im only looking for some apple but you can always help if you want to... Watch for the mamono they are all over the place" Story: Temi was born a half elf and her racial identity has been hidden to everyone else in the village for years. She is good natured and quite mature for her age altrought like most elf kin she tend to be serious and stubborn. Her father was wich was a kind man died from illness a few winters back, her mother powerless to heal him. Regardless of his departure the kid continued to live a plentifull life learning about nature and practicing her bow skill in the backyard. Even as a 13 year old child Temi took the time to do all she could to defend her town including fending mamono raid wich earned her the nickname little red ridding hood as she would always wear that particular red hooded clothe when fighting in the wood to push back encroaching werewolf packs away from the village wich earned her quite a reputation amonst the area monsters as a target to aquire and defile at any cost. Temi luck however would eventualy run out as the story tells despite her unmatched skill at archery an heritage her elven mother bestowed her. However when order soldiers came to Kakimi village and offered their support in keeping the townspeople safe from mammono it soon clearly became obvious that the kid was not aging normaly neither was her mother and that if anything they werent human at all. Rather then take risk the order officials had the place purged under the pretext of monster sympatising and everyone witheout exeption save for the child who was in the forest collecting apples was slaughtered by the zealots. Temi came back to her village and was devastated when she not only noticed the corpse of some of the guardsman but also that everyone else was gone. She would later find the freshly slain corpse of her very own mother in the wood. A women by the name of Dawn who was passing by the area picked her up since then and would learn that she was a half elf only way later. Devastated as she was by the death of all of her relatives and friends Temi self confidence as a fighter and hatred of mamono wich she held responsible for the slaughter of her loved ones only ramped up and as she hunted them actively between traveling pose in the forest she eventualy did bite more then she could chew out of total imprudence. Post-Transformation Quotes: "AHroooOO... why... did...I... bother... shooting them... back then!... '' ''why would i even bother protecting the village from this heaven! AHrooooOO... this is truly the best!” Story: Temi did hunt mamono one time to many and from the hunter became the prey. The little red ridding hood went to far and took on ten werewolves all at the same time. Unable to fend them off she was forced to flee and eventualy lost the desperate battle wich in the end could have went so well if she hadnt been wounded but a single time by the last werewolf standing contaminating her with werewolf demonic energy. Her friends did carry her to a small lumberjack house in the middle of the forest but it was to late to save her and they knew it. The girl turned into a werewolf before their very eye and as a mather of fact assaulted them in order to sate the maddening lust gnawing at her mind. In one moment of folly as her friend Dawn decided to leave the girl completely lost it and cut her own hand with an arrow in order to infuse it with demonic energy. This turned this tool into a demon realm silver arrow tip which once it pierced the flesh of her friend didnt take long to work. Temi would not let Dawn leave her behind no mather the cost. Later on it would turn out fate would again play a prank on the girl as the werewolf pack she had been continiously fighting in the wood for the past 5 year came to her asking that she pays compensation for killing their alpha and take her place. Temi was somewhat not in a position to refuse and took the lead of the seven remaining werewolve as the new pack leader. Having discovered who was behind the murder of her friends and relative from the werewolves themselves she now roam the forest shooting her infamous demon realm silver arrow agressively on any order member she find so to turn them into werewolves and incubi and promote a more loving peaceful world. Thus she now called herself the fallen red ridding hood and became feared by the order as a Mamono ranger who's not only shown abnormal level of cunning but also to be able to shoot down entire soldier party before they could even draw their swords. Her presence in a forest is generaly declared by a way larger then normal amount of werewolves and canine mamono in the area which is a sign that she has been practicing her archery. Temi at a later date met with a strange creature wich forced her to protect her pack with more determination. Taking charge as the alpha she didnt manage to defeat the abomination wich nearly killed two of her sister. Rummaging on her defeat she by accident found a place dedicated to an old god likely forgoten from age ago. The shrine while no longuer used was dedicated to the lord of the canine monster Cerberus who offered her to grant her the power to defend her pack. This is upon this place that Temi transcended her limit as a werewolf to become a hellhound. As a superior canine species her arrow kept their deadly potency however she gained the ability to create diverse mammono canine breed from the DE stored in her shots not just werewolves for wich she kept a little of the demonic energy within herself. She still lead her pack as the alpha female to this day. Category:Characters Category:Order subgroups Category:Liadri Character